A magnetic memory device (semiconductor integrated circuit device) in which a magnetoresistive element and a transistor are integrated on a semiconductor substrate is suggested.
The storage layer and the reference layer of the above magnetoresistive element contain boron (B). Boron which is present at the interface between the storage layer and a tunnel barrier layer and the interface between the reference layer and the tunnel barrier layer may detrimentally affect the properties of the magnetoresistive element. In consideration of the above situation, a magnetic memory device which can prevent a detrimental effect to be caused by boron and a method of manufacturing such a magnetic memory device are required.
In the etching process for forming the pattern of the stacked structure of the magnetoresistive element, a damage layer may be formed on a side surface of the stacked structure and negatively affect the properties of the magnetoresistive element. Thus, a method of manufacturing a magnetic memory device which can prevent a detrimental effect to be caused by a damage layer is required.